


Laundry Day

by abluecanarylite



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Normal Life, Post-Operation Zero Tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble peeking into laundry day at the Xavier Academy during Jubilee and Angelo's turn in the laundry room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble close to my heart.

It was late on a summer afternoon, he mused, the dusk colored sun shining through the single window of the laundry room. Through the haze of his cigarette and the glare of the sunlight, you could almost see a girl sitting across from him on the cabinets. Pink and yellow panties spotted with some design were all he could see through the light, but he didn’t mind. Jubilee was a nice enough classmate to not chastise him for glancing.

“Perv.” Jubilee smirked, not crossing her legs to hide the view. “I’ve got animes with better panty shots, _chico_.”

He silently beamed at her, proud that she had remembered at least a little of the Spanish he tutored her in. “Si, _bonita_ , but they’re not very good company on laundry day.”

Through the bright blaze over her face, he caught a smile. “Kinda feels like California.” The sunbeam suddenly disappeared, silhouetting the tree by the dorm kitchen. Jubilee’s face was relaxed and it seemed to take the earth a little longer to turn when he noticed she was watching him. “My _niñera_ use to take me to the laundry mat when I was a kid. She would watch me on summers like this, when my parents were at work.”

His cigarette hung lazily between his long fingers, forgotten. “My mama, she used to take me too… I wonder if we ever met.”

Who bonds over laundry mats? The question hangs between them, Jubilee’s feet barely touching his as she reaches out with sequined toes. He’ll never understand Emma’s need to take the girls with her for manicures. He raises his foot and they both finally touch, the bottoms of her small asian feet pressing into his. She pushed him a little, laughing smugly. He pushed back and lazily let her move him against the dryer panel.

Her blue eyes looked black in the lack of light. “You’ve got big feet, Angie.” She laughed, a shudder going through his feet and up his legs.

His laugh was surprised, “Now who’s the perv?” her easiness with anything sexual still made him wonder about those four years with the X-men. He wondered how many times Logan had forgotten she was with him and what she would see.

The door swung open, startling the too enough for their feet to separate and fall against the cabinets. “What on EARTH is going on in here?” Sean stood seething in the wood door-frame.

“Its laundry day.” Jubilee raised an eyebrow at her mentor.

A slender white hand pulled Sean out of the doorway before Emma stepped in with the only sensible, motherly advice she could muster. “Jubilation, you are going to give Sean an aneurysm. For his health, please do wear something over your undergarments.” Their headmistress slipped out of the room and was heard calmly explaining something about not listening in on her when she was talking to herself and the maturity of their students.

“Wanna go swimming?” He slid off the dryer and gave her his hand.

She smirked. “Good plan. Let’s see if we can make his nose bleed.”


End file.
